pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
M10 - Part 6 Epilogue
Striking steel -- splashing puddles -- pained screams -- the fight inside the Numa no Ha hideout rages much like the storm outside, rough and loud. Each fighter is soaked, struggling to keep on their feet in the wet room, but still they battle, neither side willing to budge. It is hard to even tell who is who at times, both Semi no Tamashī and Numa no Ha reacting to the dark environments like the ninjas they are, and there is no telling who is winning the fight... Kamen spins in place, creating multiple copies of himself before each one throws a watery ninja star at multiple targets; Ayo artfully skates around the room, darting into anyone who draws close with a rapid Aqua Jet; and Kyo scatters both spikes and dust at any frog-like Pokémon she encounters, stopping any escape they might attempt. Nearby, two such frogs exchange vicious blows -- Bon and Drog, evenly-matched in both skill and fury -- and Nicholas and Kaito help wherever they can, armed with their respective weapons, a sword and kunai, to protect their friends. And over it all laughs Goro, smoke coiling around him in a shroud that the Aetherian citizens are desperate to cut through. The fight drags on, seemingly for hours when it is truly only minutes, and water and smoke and blood mingle together, clashing and crashing until--'' : 'Urrk!' ''The Seismitoad staggers, tries to steady himself, only to fall with a loud crashing splash to the ground. All across the room, the Numa no Ha agents stop fighting, shocked at their leader’s defeat -- and Kamen uses the opportunity. : Semi no Tamashī, restrain the enemy! String Shots spiral from the many bug ninjas, wrapping around the frogs and immobilizing them. Seeing his peers captured, Drog attempts to knock Bon aside, making a rush for Goro -- but Kaito intercepts him with a quick gut check, and Bon slams the butt of his throwing knife into Drog’s face, throwing a couple extra hits once the Politoed is down. : That’s enough, Bon, he’s out cold! : (grabs Bon’s arm as it’s raised for another strike, holding it back) : Hmph, just makin’ sure; can’t be too careful with this bastard. But you’re right, kid, there’s another bastard we have to deal with now… Huffing for breath, Bon rises to his feet, signaling for one of the bug ninjas to String Shot the battered Drog, then trudges towards where Goro lies, too weak to stand. The massive toad has managed to flip himself onto his back, hand reaching for his pipe -- that Bon viciously kicks away. : No more of that crap for you, Goro. It’s over, you’ve lost. : From where I’m lying, seems like yooou’ve lost more than I have, Bon. (His eyes shift towards Kaito.) How does it feeeel, knowing that your friend’s suffering cooould have been prevented if you had just let him run away when he was a spoiled little braaat? : Bold words from someone who’s on death’s doorstep -- (lunging towards Goro, ready to throttle him) -- here, let me kick the door open for you! : (teaming up with Kaito to push Bon back) Wait, Bon, we can’t kill him! : And why NOT?! I want my revenge, dammit! : And you will -- in time. (The Accelgor approaches them, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding roughly towards Goro.) We need him to spill his secrets first, not his guts. : (briefly taps his head in a “think for a moment” signal, then pats Bon’s shoulder, mouth set in a grimace) : … Fine. Ask him your questions, see if he gives you a flying fart. Kamen’s left eye twitches with annoyance, but he resists the urge to retort. He snaps a finger, and Aoi skates up to him with Goro’s pipe in hand, giving it to Kamen before retreating. Kamen then shuffles closer to Goro (who is still struggling to sit up). The two leaders stare at each other for a moment, sizing the other up, and Kamen breaks the silence first, dangling the pipe in front of Goro’s face. : We know that you have not been working alone. There is no point in denying that. If you want to leave this cave with at least one of your limbs attached, your only option is to tell us everything you know: who are you working for? Goro finally gets a webbed hand underneath him, shoving himself up to a sitting position and snagging the pipe from Kamen’s hand. He scooches back to lean against the cavern wall, his head bowed as he moves: but the moment he reaches the wall, he looks back up at Kamen with a cruel grin, lifting the pipe to his lips and sucking in a deep breath of the pink smoke. : Sorry, bug, buuut I think I’ll bite my tongue, seeing as I have one. : You piece of--! : That is not the right answer, Goro. (He turns away, glancing at Bon over his shoulder.) Perhaps a little… “incentive” will help. Bon’s eyes glint, and he cracks his knuckles before walking forward--'' : Wait, Bon, don’t do it! : Do what? ''(chuckling drily) I’m just gonna rough ‘im up a bit, kid, nothing to worry about. : Promise? : Sure, yeah, pinkie-promise… You can let go of my arm now, Kaito. Kaito jumps, reflexively releasing Bon’s arm and stepping back. The Toxicroak shoots both Nicholas and Kaito a reassuring smile… then faces Goro, eyes filled with barely-contained rage. He takes slow, methodical steps, like a predator stalking his prey, and Nicholas notices Kamen subtly look away, as if he didn’t want to be privy to what was about to happen... : (under his breath) Hey Kaito, Bon wouldn’t really break his promise and kill Goro… would he? : (ignores Nicholas’ question, watching Bon worriedly) : Oooh, so it’s THIS routine! You’re the baaad guy, and he’s the goood guy, and you figure if you put the screeeews on me, it will make me spill the beans to him! : … : (pausing nervously) Heh, well, it won’t WOOORK! I cannot be broken, not like ordinary ‘mons. : … : (as Bon looms over him) Go on, Booon, try and-- The Toxicroak strikes, knife plunging into Goro’s pudgy stomach. He gasps, smirk disappearing as he scrabbles at his stomach, trying to remove Bon’s knife but can’t, and Bon slowly drops to a crouch, keeping the pressure on the base of his knife. : You have no idea how good it feels to finally do this. But no worries, I won’t gut you just yet, no matter how satisfying it would be. You still need to talk. Goro struggles to catch his breath, chest heaving. He’s still trying to dislodge Bon’s knife, but the blood seeping around the wound is making his fingers slip, and the pain is evident in the sweat popping on the toad’s forehead. : Oh? What’s this? I’m not hearing any talking. Well, that’s okay. A dark look appears on Bon’s face as he leans closer to Goro: : I’ll give you something to scream about instead! He twists the knife savagely, a loud squelch echoing in the cavern. Goro flinches, mouth agape before muttering curses… each expletive growing louder as Bon continues to wrench the knife further and further… Then, to everyone’s surprise, Goro throws his head back and laughs, tendrils of smoke seeping from the corners of his lips. : I will not sing like a bird just because of a little knifffe in my gut -- you will have to do better than THAAAT! If you really think this is the best you can doooo, then you have gotten softer than I thought, Bon. : Too afraid to show your friends your true nature? : (growling) Tz'is an. : If you’re not going to cooperate, Goro, then you’re of no use to us. Catch up when you’re finished with him, Bon, the Semi no Tamashī are leaving. : What! You can’t be serious! : As the plague. (He turns his back on them, moving towards the exit.) Make it quick. : No problem, I intend to follow Goro’s advice and employ some better methods. : HEY! Kamen, don’t you DARE leave, you have to stop Bon! (When Kamen doesn’t move, Nicholas lays a hand on the hilt of his sword and scowls.) Fine! I’ll stop him myself! The Umbreon takes several steps towards Bon, steeling himself for a fight: but Kaito reaches out and pulls him back, a pallor across his cheeks even as he frowns seriously. : What gives, Kaito, don’t you want me to…? He stops, noticing Kaito isn’t even looking at him. Following the frog’s gaze, Nicholas sees that Goro has started laughing again, less exuberantly this time, pipe dangling in-between his fingertips. With practiced ease, the Seismitoad lifts the pipe, draws in a deep breath -- then, before anyone can stop him, blows smoke onto Bon’s face! Bon recoils, coughing and blinking away the pinkish smoke, pupils rapidly dilating as he tries to regain focus. Goro’s arm shoots out, reaching to grab Bon’s -- and he succeeds in dragging the Toxicroak closer. : Bon! : (whispering in Bon’s ear) Listen here, you piece of shit, I know what gaaame you’re playing here. No matter how badly you want to killll me, no matter what you do, it doesn’t matter, I can’t dieee, not until I talk, because without meee, you can’t save your precious Sazanami. : But it’s time to stop playing around. Give up the torture act and face me like a maaan! Bon tears his arm out of Goro’s grip, then rips his knife from Goro’s stomach. Tossing the bloodied and bent weapon away, he backs away from Goro, glowering darkly as he puts some distance between them. Goro slides a hand over the spot of red, applying pressure to the wound, all while puffing away on his pipe. : Once again, you surprissse me. Such a team player now, obedient as a dog. : Being friends with Kaito turned you into this. That’s why I wanted to get rid of him, ‘cause I missed the old Bon, the one who didn’t give a damn about anyone. Everyone else, Drog included, they just weren’t up to snuffff. : What a damn shame such talent is being waaasted like this. : Gee, sorry to disappoint, but-- : Seeing as you are so talkative, Goro, why don’t you do us all a favor and get to the point. Like you said, it’s time to stop playing around: give us the information we need. Bon shoots Kamen a vicious glare, angry at being interrupted, but the bug ignores him, and all eyes shift towards Goro. The toad lowers his pipe, tapping it briefly on the ground, smoke puffs falling listlessly out of it; he then brings it back up, satisfied with the levels, and breathes the smoke in, a little bit of color returning to his face. : Alright, Muto Kamen, I’m willing to give you the information-- : For a priccce. : (in a sarcastically joyous tone) What a shock, Goro is willing to tell us the truth in exchange for his own life! ‘Cause that’s what you’re going to ask, right, to be spared? Well, you can take your “price” and shove it RIGHT up your-- : It’s not always about yooou, Bon, have you forgotten every shred of discipline you had? This is a conversation between two ninja leaders, and that doesn’t include some random, run-away rogue. : I’m listening… : I’ll tell yooou the identity of Sazanami’s traitor, how they came to power -- hell, I’ll even tell you where they live! But in return, you have to take the reeest of your buggy ninjas and leave me and the Numa no Ha alive, never to return to this place agaaain. : (scoffing) Tauros shit, we’re not falling for-- : Are these your terms? I shall take my men and leave this place, and the Semi no Tamashī will not kill you or your men. In return, you will give us the information we seek? : (breathes out a cloud of smoke) Yes. Sooo, do we have a deal? : Kamen, you can’t be serious… : We have a deal. : No! Don’t you take this away from me, Kamen, I swear--! : Enough. (He stares pointedly at Bon.) We agree to your terms. Bon’s hands wrap into fists, shaking at his sides as he stands aside, staring daggers at the floor. His fists tighten as Goro guffaws and settles back against the wall, smoke slithering around his head in a vaporous trail. : Glad you’re seeing it myyy way, Kamen… After all, you obviously need my help if you still haven’t figured out the traitor’s identity after alllll this time! : I have to give them credit, though: I knew they were good, but to have fooooled you, for so long! Well, that takes skill. : A name, Goro. That’s all we need. : You don’t know what you need. : That damn otter knew, though. It was the reason they came to me, told me to get rid of him. : So it WAS you who killed Nobuhide! : Drog did the deed, but I gooot the order, in a letter hand-delivered by my… “associate” to one of my men. : I was surprised -- really, thaaat old coot? Thought he was already one foot in the grave, didn’t pose a threat. : But it turns out that he had figured out the truth, and well, we might as well help get the ressst of him in the grave too-- : For a more permanent retirement… : And you will pay for your actions. But first, your “associate’s” name. : You’re really set on that, aren't yooou? Well, relax, buggy, I’m getting to it… He takes a long draw from his pipe, then releases it in a thick puff of smoke, watching it float idly over his head before speaking again. : Sooo, my associate -- let’s just call them that for now, hmmmm? -- they sent one of their servants to me with a gift, this pipe, and tells me that their boss has a business proposition for me. They knew a way to get me everything I ever waaanted, and gave me the pipe as a sign of good-will and “things to come,” should I agree to work for them. : The servant left, and I thought it over, got some ussse out of the pipe. At first, I didn’t waaant to work with them -- can’t imagine why -- but as time passed, and I started running looow on the smoke for the pipe, I got to thinking, well, why the hell COULDN’T I become leader like I always wanted? : Just had to get rid of Taoru first. Didn’t see it coming, the cockered toad. : (makes a low, angry rumbling sound in the back of his throat) : Heh, always kneeew it, didn’t ya Kaito? Yeah, I killed Taoru and took his plaaace, just as my associate said I would. And I was on top of the world -- : Only you were onto me, would’ve found some evidence to link me to Taoru’s death, and then I’d be up a creeeek. : But my associate came to me in person, glad to seee I had made use of their gift. They promised me power and influence over everyone in this useless, pucking island, and even more of the smoke for the pipe, and all I had to dooo was answer their beck and call whenever they requested the Numa no Ha’s services. : ‘Course, I’m not an idiot, I wanted proooof that they could make such claims and keep them -- and boy did they deliver by killing the Emperor! : The traitor killed the Emperor -- by themselves? : Told you, my associate is the real deaaal… : After that, it was easy to follow their commands, and even easier to decide whooo to send to Gāng-Tiě for a mission they wouldn’t return frooom… He stares right at Kaito as he says the words, smiling with sick satisfaction as the Greninja jolts uncomfortably under the scrutiny. After swallowing a chortle, the Seismitoad takes another drag from the pipe, allowing it to release in a thin stream from his nostrils. : My associate, oh, they really knooow how people work, how to get under their skin, crawl around in those dark places and make them dooo things. It’s inspiring to watch them work, really. They knew the Emperor needed to be gone so Sazanami could fall right into their hands, and they knew the Shōgun would believe their lies and attack Yamatai. : Why Yamatai? : They were in the way. My associate wanted them gone, and when they want someone gone, it happens, one waaay or another. So they set Yamatai up, made them into a nation of scapegoats -- sacrificial lambs, more like -- and during the chaos they searched for sooomething the Sun Queen had denied them. : Which was what? : Never said. : (unable to stay silent any longer) So you’re telling us that your “associate” took out the Emperor in his palace and then tricked literally everyone in Sazanami -- all by their lonesome? : That doesn’t sound believable. : Come now, Kamen, have you already forgotten? You were theeere: you heard the screams, saw the destruction… Things didn’t add up even theeen, did they? Not with the Emperor’s death, the murders of the warlords… : Honestly, it is really very obvious who my associate is; there are only a feeew ‘mons who could trick so many all at once. : In fact, I can only think of twooo. : Could it be... Shino? : Don’t be ridiculous. : But he has those foxes, the kitsune, they could-- : Kid, the lump of trash over there said the traitor did it all by themselves, can’t be Shino ‘cause he would need the kitsune to help. : So then who could it be? : Wooow. Not sure if my associate is just this good, or you guys are really that dense. It’s staring you right in the faaace! : Then enlighten us, you’re beginning to try my patience. Goro puts the pipe to his lips, sucks in a deep breath, then blows the smoke into their faces. Everyone flinches, coughing and waving the smoke away, and Goro leans back, a smug smirk on his face. : The hell was that for, I don’t want to smell your dank smoke. : There, that’s your clue. : What is? The smoke? A''t Goro’s delighted nod, the Accelgor goes quiet, shadows creeping over his face…'' : (grabbing at some of the smoke and tapping Bon on the shoulder) : What, don’t tell me you’re starting to enjoy that disgusting… : Oh no, no way. : What? Why is everyone so quiet? : Damn, you Aetherians are stupider than I thought. Or maybe it’s just the kid here. : I’ll have you know I’m 21. : … That’s even WORSE. : Stop making yourself look dumb, kid, you’re making us look bad by association. : Then just say it already: who’s the traitor?! : (laughing at Nicholas’ quickly-souring face) Fine. Since you’re still clinging onto childish naivety, let me heeelp you grow up a little, brat. Though it isss amusing to see you desperately stick your head in the sand. He pauses, drawing out the silence, enjoying the tension that builds and builds, threatening to snap at a moment’s notice... : The traitor is Umezawa Kaoru, warlord of the Suzaku Province. : WHAT?! : So, it is as Nobuhide-sama said in his letter... : No, that can’t be… It can’t be! : You better not be lying, you piece of--! : You knooow I’m not! It all makes sense now, doesn’t it? The sweet old lady had you allll fooled, killing you one by one, knocking each pawn off the board -- the perfect game, hahahaha!! The Seismitoad laughs boisterously, practically in hysterics, and the Numa no Ha still conscious join in their leader’s amusement, filling the cavern with laughter that bounces cruelly around them. Nicholas’ ears fold flat behind his head -- Bon and Kaito grit their teeth in a grimace -- Aoi and Kyo duck fearfully behind a smoldering Kamen -- and the other Aetherians and Semi no Tamashī stand helplessly, listening to the mocking joyous tones reverberating through the cavern. Finally, though, Goro settles down, waving for silence before grinning sloppily at Kamen. : I’d tell you where Kaoru lives, but I assume you already know… So, now for yooour part of the deal: shoo, bug, don’t bother me or my men ever again. : … Semi no Tamashī, move out. Aoi, Kyo, and the other bug ninjas reluctantly obey Kamen’s orders, going out of the cavern through the tunnel. As the Accelgor starts shuffling towards the exit, Nicholas glances at a smug Goro… whose face starts to drop as he realizes Bon isn’t leaving. : Heeey, you deaf? Get out of my cave, ingrate. : I don’t think so. Our business isn’t finished. : Kamen, you maggot, you’re breaking the deal! : No I’m not. Your terms were that I would take my men, leave you alive, and never return. Bon has never been a part of our ranks… and I get the distinct impression that I will definitely never see your face again. : Do what you have to, Bon -- and make it fast. Kamen disappears in his usual smokescreen trick… and Goro pales (and not from blood loss) when Bon turns towards him with a wicked grin. : So, I’m too unimportant to include in your little deal. Must suck that you’re going to be killed by such a minor nuisance then, hmm? : Numa no Ha! Help! : Nice try, but you also forgot to negotiate their release from the String Shot webbing. (He walks towards Goro menacingly.) That foul smoke has messed with your mind, the old Goro was MUCH better at getting what he wanted than that! : (beginning to panic) B-But I can tell you more about, um, the Chanyu general! Yeah, thaaat guy, you’ll want to make revenge against him, right? : We’ve got someone looking into that. : Then, aaah, Drog! You know HE’S the one that suggested I send Kaito on the mission, I was only going to turn Kaito to my side through blackmail, HOOONEST! : Good to know. I’ll be sure to get reaquainted with him once I’m done with you. : What do you WANT from me?! I’ve got LOOOADS of information, I could be useful! : No, you don’t know anything that we can’t figure out from someone else. You’re just a pawn like the rest of us, and like you said, Kaoru has played a perfect game. : And now it’s time to clear the board! He lifts his claw, preparing to strike -- but before he can move, Nicholas rushes forward and jumps between Goro and Bon, holding his arms out wide. : Stop, Bon, that’s enough! : What are you talking about, no it’s not! : Me and the other Aetherians weren’t included in the deal either. We can freely take Goro into custody and-- : Do what, keep him locked up in that pitiful dungeon of yours, the one that Drog escaped from in, what, an hour? Sorry, I can’t allow that. Stand aside. : No, this isn’t the way, you don’t have to kill Goro, it’s wrong! We could… um, we could… : Dammit, kid, MOVE! Nicholas closes his eyes, ready to shield Goro… not realizing that Goro is reaching for him with a devilish glint in his eyes, about to drag him down to his level, maybe even to hold him hostage. He never got the chance. Everything happens quickly. Kaito pushes Nicholas aside, tackling the Umbreon to the ground -- Bon dashes forward, both claws outstretched -- Goro summons his last ounce of strength, rising to a crouch -- and Bon’s claws plunge into Goro’s chest. The Seismitoad gasps, thrashing sideways and inadvertently causing the claws to slice through valuable organs… then, as the light leaves his eyes, Goro slumps forward, and Bon pulls his claws free, allowing the body to thud onto the ground. Nicholas opens his eyes, surprised to be on the ground. He sits up, noticing Kaito kneeling beside him… then sees Bon lean down and grab Goro’s pipe from his still hand. : To think you spent so much time sucking this pipe… son of a… He snaps the pipe in two, tossing the pieces aside before spitting on Goro’s head. The former leader is lying motionless on the floor… crimson blooming across the water around him… and Nicholas blinks rapidly, shock turning to anger as he bounds to his feet, ignoring Kaito’s urgent head-shaking. : BON, you BROKE your PROMISE! You killed Goro, an unarmed ‘mon, in cold blood, how dare you do that without-- : How dare I? How DARE I?! YOU SPOILED BRAT, if I tell you to move, you better ‘EFFING MOVE!' NEVER' step in-between me and my target ever again, or I''' SWEAR', I’ll rip that crown off your head and '''STRANGLE' you with it! : B-But Bon, I was only trying to-- : Life doesn’t work the way you think it does in your little happy, shiny-sparkling, unicorns-shitting-out-rainbows world -- you either end up like ME, realizing people are crap, or like HIM, lying in your own ‘effing blood! : (trying to keep his composure) I-I’m not a child, Bon, I k-know life’s not perfect… : … Then it’s time to bloody grow up. Nicholas drops to the ground, bowing his head to hide his tears, royal facade finally cracking and revealing the young ‘mon he really was… Bon impassively steps around the prince, heading towards one of the Numa no Ha agents (who tries to squirm away). But instead of killing the agent, Bon just cuts him free of his bonds, then stands back to yell. : Alright, listen up! You heard what Goro said: he killed Taoru, arranged for Kaito to be killed, and used the rest of you for his own twisted goals. Anyone of you that wants to support him can go to hell -- in fact, I’ll gladly help you get there! : But those of you who want the Numa no Ha to become what it was before, back when Taoru was in charge, then go to the old HQ, wait for this whole Sazanami-in-crisis mess to get sorted, and let the other agents across the country know what’s happened. : Or just stay here and rot like Goro here for all I care. Your choice. The freed agent quickly scrambles to start cutting his fellow ninjas loose, and Bon watches him for a moment before turning to help Kaito up from the floor. But his hand halts inches from Kaito’s shoulder… it’s still soaked in Goro’s blood… and Bon blinks back the hellish image of Goro’s dying grimace before muttering to Kaito, : C’mon, Kai, let’s go. : (stands then shakes his head, gesturing to Nicholas) : (scowling) Fine, you babysit: I’m out of here. He turns, red still dripping from his hands and staining the front of his clothes. Pausing to grab Drog, he then stomps out of the cavern, dragging the unconscious Politoed behind him (and making sure to hit his captive’s head on every rock he can find). Behind him, Nicholas finally looks up, eyes wet but no longer crying. He stands, shaking off Kaito’s gentle hand, unable to look at Goro… The Numa no Ha agents are leaving in droves, some still helping the others out of the String Shot, and he can feel the Aetherians’ collective eyes on him, uncertainty clouding the prince’s mind. : (thinking) “Oh geez, what am I doing? Dad would know what to do, and he sure wouldn’t cry in front of someone like that…” Nicholas is snapped out of his self-pity as Kaito suddenly walks over to Goro. : Kaito, where are you going? Goro… He’s dead. : (casts a glance over his shoulder that says, “I know,” then continues past Goro to pull a banner from the wall, throwing it over the body) : (hesitates, reaching down to grab the pieces of the pipe and pocketing it in his robes, as if taking away the object that had caused Goro such madness would bring him peace) : (then goes to stand in front of Goro, bowing low and folding his hands together in prayer, eyes closed and breathing calm) : (walking up to stand beside Kaito) I don’t understand… After all he’s done to you, you’re still offering a prayer for him? Why? : (opens his eyes, peering at Nicholas curiously before pulling out the pieces of the pipe, laying them in Nicholas’ paw) : The pipe… the traitor... You’re saying that it’s not all Goro who did this, who’s responsible for all this suffering… In response, Kaito just gestures towards the exit and walks off by himself. Nicholas stares after him for a moment, looks down at the broken pipe in his hand… then grips it tight, shoving the halves into his pocket before whirling to face the Aetherians with a flinty look in his eyes. : Let’s go, everyone. It’s time to track down Kaoru and end this once and for all.